Someone Else
by SakuraBlossoms327
Summary: I knew from the first time that I saw her that she was different. Little did I know I was to kill her or be killed. WARNING! CHARACTER DEATH!
1. Prologue: Mysterious Death

My vision is growing dark. The pain has reached my heart. I'm dying, I know it. "Good-bye Mikan." I hear someone say. Did I say that? Or was it him? _No don't kill her! You've already caused enough damage._ Because of him, I'm dying. Dying because he mortally wounded me with his Alice. And to think all of this could have been avoided, if I hadn't helped her on that day.


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome to the Academy!

I stand in the shadows watching her. I was out walking outside of Alice Academy when I see this pig-tailed girl fall in front of the gates. Who is she? I would like to help but she is probably a non-Alice. I cannot converse with non-Alices. Whatever, like I listen to this hell of a school anyway. I start to walk up to the girl, when I hear her say, "I've finally found it. Alice Academy." I stick my hands into the pockets if my black blazer and continue to walk towards her when these two men approach her. I use my telepathy to read their minds.

"_Hey, we could use this little girl to get a big ransom."_

"_Let's just say that we can get her into this school, then lead her to the truck and drive away with her." _

"Hey, what do you think you are doing with her?" I call from the shadows. The two men turn around towards the sound of my voice.

"Where are you? Come on out you coward!" the pudgy man calls.

"Me? A coward? Says the men who are planning on kidnapping this defenseless girl." I step out of the shadows surprising them both. "Now... I'll ask again. What are you going to do to her?" They both only glance at me before turning their attention to the girl. Who is staring blankly at them.

"We are going to enroll her into this school, Alice Academy." The man scans my body stopping for a few more seconds at the short comings of my skirt. I shift my weight to my left leg and place my hand on my right hip. "Hey that uniform… Are you a student here?" The lanky man asks.

"Yea.. So what if I am? Now leave the girl alone. Unless you want to be seriously hurt."

"Oh yea? The only one who is going to be hurt is you, little lady." The pudgy mans taunts back.

"Don't underestimate my strength mere human. You seem to forget I have an Alice." I let a small smirk form on my face. My nails slowly lengthen to form claws, my bangs part to reveal black claw marking on my forehead and two black dots below my eyes, I grow a tail, and I get dog ears.

"What's going on?" Now the taller man starts to freak out. It's too much fun causes normal humans to freak out. I lick my fangs as I approach the two men. I can smell fear in both of their odors. I melt back into the shadows and reappear behind the two men.

"Now, who should I eat first? How about you?" I ask the smaller but fuller man. My tail swishes back and forth in anticipation.

"N-no. I don't taste good. Just leave us alone." He stammers. Sweat rolls down his neck and he shivers in fear.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. You know why?" I ask, smiling eerily. My breath freezes the sweat on his back.

"No?" The taller man answers. I turn my attention to him. I send a death glare at him and he shrinks back.

"Wrong answer. It's because you were going to kidnap this little girl." I open my mouth and threaten to pierce the stout man's flesh. My tails continues to move, and my fangs glistens in in the sunlight. I continue to look at the man, seeing of he is going to defy me and try to stop me.

The little girl pushes me away from the man. She then turns to me, a frown threatening to form. My transformation flashes once and disappears.

"Why would you do that?" She demands. She turns to me and frowns. Her whole body language says she is upset that I tried to kill them. "What do you mean? I protected you!" I lean towards her. The two men take the opportunity and jump into their truck and drive away, hitting trash cans in the process. I use my Water Alice to send a quick squirt to shake the van. It scares them. I could hear their scream from inside the van. I smirk at the slight satisfaction it gave me. Pissed off still, I turn back to the girl.

"Why would you protect them? They were planning to kidnap you!" I angrily yell.

"How would you know that? What did you read their minds?" She yells back.

"Yes, I did." I reply bluntly.

"Sure, you did. And I can fly." She replies sarcastically. I don't like her attitude. An attitude like that will get her in a lot of trouble here.

"Name's Mayu Shimizu. So you're an Alice as well." I hold out my hand. She takes my hand and I realize I don't have my transformation anymore. Huh, that's strange. When did I revert back?

"What are Alices?" She asks slowly, trying out the unfamiliar word. "And what do you mean by that?"

"It's a super power you are born with. My Alices are shape shifting, Stealing and Insertion, Water, Healing, and Telepathy. I had used my Shape Shifting and Water Alice. I mean-"

"Well, what do we have here? Mayu Shimizu's sneaking out again?" I hear a familiar feminine voice behind me.

"What the hell do you want, Narumi?" I demand, not bothering face my old teacher.

"Ah, ah, ah, it's Narumi-sensei to you." He says casually. He waves his pointer finger in time with his words. "I got a letter telling me that someone was going to sneak away. I guess I found out whom."

"It's not me, let me tell you that." I stand up to face my old teacher. I cross my arms over my chest. "It's another person from the dangerous ability class. He should be here soon. I was sent to watch if he would actually commit to it." I glance at my watch to check how much time he has left. He should be here in about two minutes.

"You say he. Who is he?" "I'm not allowed to tell. And don't try using your Alice on me. Or you'll pay."

"So what happened here? And who is she?" Narumi points to Mikan.

I tell Narumi about what happened.

"… and this is Mikan Sakura." I pull him away, "I think she has a Nullification Alice. When I was about to hurt the men, she pushed me away from the men. I think I saw a flash of light before the transformation disappeared." I pause to allow Narumi to wrap his small mind around the information i just gave. I sigh, "Why don't you try for yourself?"

"Fine." He walks up to Mikan, "Hey, little girl, why don't you go home?" He uses his Pheromone Alice, "It's not safe here."

Mikan stares into space for a while. Maybe she doesn't have the Nullification Alice after all.

"I got it!" She yells, scaring the shit out of me. "Mister, you're a Miss aren't you?" This girl's an idiot. Narumi seems to be shocked at the sudden outburst. "Am I wrong?" Mikan asks.

"Yes, you're a bit off there." Narumi responds.

"But your ear is pierced and you have a necklace and rings."

"These are to control our lices. See, I have them too." I pull my hair back behind my ears to show my piercings. "The earring on my left is a skull and crossbones for my Stealing and Insertion Alice. This first piercing on my right is a water drop for, well obviously, my Water Alice. And this last one is a wolf for my Shape Shifting Alice."

"Oh. Okay." Mikan responds looking disappointed.

Narumi sits by the wall. "So, Mikan-chan, what are you doing here?"

"I followed my friend here. She goes to this school." She replies. So she just packed up and left to come to this retched school? Stupid girl.

"That's amazing." Narumi exclaims. Amazing, my ass. No normal human would want to come to this school. But then again people with Alices aren't technically normal.

"I'll give you a hint-" I hear Narumi say.

KABOOM! I lift my arm up to shield my face from the flying debris. Here's the Black Cat at long last. I look up to see Mikan go flying due to the blast.

"Ow!" She cries out when she does a face plant on the sidewalk. Ouch, that has to hurt. I'll heal her if she needs it. But, I'm going to take a nap after this.

Just then I see Narumi take a bean whip out of his pocket and use it to knock Hyuuga down. He walks over to Hyuuga and steps on his hand before Hyuuga could use his Alice. I watch in disgust as Narumi kisses Hyuuga on the forehead. Hyuuga instantly falls unconscious.

"Mayu, could you carry Hyuuga back for me?" Narumi asks. Or I'll help carry Hyuuga back. I shape shift into my wolf form. Fire and water swirl around me fighting to put one another out. Both extinguish and I'm in my wolf form. My light brown fur streaked with gold and fangs the size of a saber tooth tiger. I'm about the size of an average man in this form. I have a line if black circles under my eyes and black scratch markings on my forehead. Water around my tail and paws and my brown eyes are slit with a thin black pupil. I pick the unconscious Hyuuga with my nose and flip him into the air. I catch him on my back as Narumi and Mikan start to walk away. Mikan looks back and her eyes widen at the sight of me.

"What happened to Mayu-senpai?" She manages to squeak out.

"Hm?" Narumi looks back as well. "She's right there in front of you."

"No, she's not. There's a huge demon wolf there!" She freaks out even more.

"Mikan. It is me. Remember I have the Shape Shifting Alice? This allows me to take the shape of whomever or whatever I choose. I normally take the shape of a large wolf." I tell her through telepathy.

"Oh." Her eyes slowly shrink back to normal and she turns around. That's it? That's her reaction to what I told her? My head starts to hurt and my legs start to weaken. I'm using my Alices to much. I'm really going to need a nap when I'm done.

We walk into a room and I deposit Hyuuga on the couch and find a nice spot in the corner of the room. I shrink down to a pup. When I'm in this form my canines shrink and I lose the water around my paws and tail. I curl up into a ball and with one last glance at Mikan, who is starting at her wallet, I fall fast asleep.

* * *

Hey guys its Sakura-chan. ive finally updated, er... well reuploaded this story because well i accidently deleted it while messing around on my computer. so yea here is the second addition to my story Someone Else. As usual, please rate and rebiew. but please no flames although constructivr critisims is verg helpful and approved by me. bye for now!

-Sakura-chan

**p.s. i do not own gakuen Alice. just mayu so far.**


	3. Chapter 2: A Glimpse of the Past

**Disclamer: Sakura-chan will never ever EVER own Gakuen Alice. Just Mayu right now.**

_My mom carries me into the room. She's running away from something. She seems to be panicing. She's scaring me. I start to cry. Mom quiets me down but it's too late. Some man in a suit knocks the door down. Mom places me in a dark corner and stands in front of me. But it's too late, the man knows I am there. _

_"Give us the baby." The man demands. His voice is in a deep raspy baritone. _

_Mom stays silent but shakes her head no. That angers the man. He pulls a serrated knife out of his belt and walks up to mom. The man pauses before he stabs Mom in the stomach. Mom falls to the ground in agony. Her blood pools from her wound, staining the rich honey-chocolate oak floors. _

_"I decided to let you have a long painful death." He says menacingly. _

_"You will never get my baby." Mom spats at the man. She lashes out with her leg. But the man dodges her kick. The man gets even angrier, his eyes shift from a clear blue to an ice cold stare. He steps on her leg forcibly, snapping it in two. The sound of her leg breaking and her scream resonates off of the walls._

_He flinches from her high pitched scream. "It looks like I'll have to shut you up." The man grabs mom's neck and pushes her up against the wall. "You better be quiet or I'll slit your throat. Now give us the baby." _

_"Never, I'd rather die protecting my child than live and watch her suffer under the AAO." She choaks out. Her hands are on his hands trying to pry his hands off her neck. The man narrows his eyes and takes the knife and slits mom's throat, killing her. He drops her to the ground, but instead of leaving her dead body the way it is, he pulls out a gun and shoots her three times. Once in the heart and twice in the head. He comes towards me, smirking. That lone all knowing smirk._

I jolt awake screaming. My heart is pounding in my chest and I'm breathing heavily. I'm still in my pup form. I feel a hand on my head and I look up, growling and barring my fangs. I see Hyuuga's friend Ruka Nogi. Ruka has the Animal Pheromone Alice. He still does not move. I de-transform and smack his hand away.

"Don't even try and use an Alice on me." I threaten him, my brown eyes turning black as coal. "Unless you want to perish, Nogi." Nogi shivers and backs away.

"Ruka, let's go." Hyuuga says before jumping out the window with Nogi following.

I look around surveying the room to see what I missed and I see Mikan's polka-dot underwear on the floor. How the hell did her underwear get on the floor?

"Oh, and you dropped your underwear, Polka." Hyuuga says popping up once more.

So that's how. Hyuuga must have taken it off of her. Damn perverted kid. Looking around once more I see Mikan crying on Narumi's shirt. I walk over to Mikan who is slowly calming down. I bend down to her level and place my hand on her shoulder.

"Hey Mikan, let's go to the bathroom to get you changed. And stop crying, you look better smiling." I say trying to comfort her.

"Okay." She sniffles. I use my Water Alice to dry up her tears and hold out my hand for her. She latches on and I walk over to Narumi. "Did you clear everything with the ESP?" I whisper to him. The question holds a double meaning. The first is to see if she can stay at Alice Academy. And the second to see if he interested in using her for his own selfish needs.

"Yes and don't worry, he's not interested in her. Yet." He whispers back. Pausing for a second he continues, "just make sure you don't cause any excess attention around her." Narumi holds out the elementary school uniform. "Oh, here's the uniform for Mikan to change into."

'Thanks." I grab the uniform and lead Mikan to the bathroom. "Here you go Mikan, your new school uniform." I present the uniform to her. Her uniform looks like mine but instead of a blue checkered skirt, it's red.

Her eyes light up like Christmas trees. "May I go try it on?" She asks.

'Of course. Why else would I bring you in here?" Just then another student in the middle school division comes into the bathroom. She takes one look at me, screams and runs out the door.

"What was that about?" Mikan asks. I was planning on not telling her. Well, I guess it can't be avoided now. I sit on the ground and start to explain the students strange behavior.

"Well, I have a reputation that people are scared of. They know me as the Lone Wolf. The wolf form I take on missions is where the name Lone Wolf comes from. I'm an assassin." I pause letting all the information sink in. I lose my eyes. "That's all I'm gong to tell you. I don't want to scare you with my past. My past isn't something to be shared with an innocent kid like you, someone with a heart of gold." I notice that Mikan has been extremely quiet about all of this. I look over and I see that she is gone. "It's also the reason why I don't have any friends, but I don't really care. They just don't give me a chance. They believe the rumors and judge me based on that." I mutter under my breath. Besides if I show any weaknesses, I will have to kill them by his orders.

I stand up and walk out of the bathroom. I sigh loudly. Maybe I shouldn't have helped her. But she looks like someone I know. I thought she would have a different reaction. Might as well go to class and see what mission I might have today. I walk over to the window and jump out it. On the way down I transform into my wolf form and fly over to the middle school division.

I reach my math class with Jinno, or Jin-Jin as people like to call him. The bell had already rang five minutes ago, but I don't really care. I know everything in that class already. I put on an emotionless mask and kick the door open and stalk into the room. A dark aura is surrounding me.

"Mayu-sama!" my fan club president, Ryuu, yells with hearts in his eyes. I cringe at hearing his high pitched voice. He's a guy and has yet to hit puberty. Is he ten or fourteen?

"Marry me!" The rest yell also having hearts in their eyes. I use my Water Alice to create small dragons to attack the boys. But I stop before the dragons do any harm. Well, except for a few frozen strands of hair. I walk over to my desk where I sit alone. I lay my head down and zone out.

I wonder if he has seen me with Mikan. It doesn't matter anyway. She left me because she was scared. Without getting to know the real me. Who is she. She has a Nullification Alice, a rare Alice that I've only heard of from Yuka-san. The only one who treated me like a real person, not a weapon or even as a demon to be scared of. She treated me like her own daughter. I believe she has her own daughter but she wasnt at the Anti-Alice Organization. Where was she then? Was she given up for adoption? Or did she die earlier before I met Yuka-san? No, that's not right. Before I was taken to Alice Academy, she asked me to find and protect her daughter...What was her name again? If it was Mikan then why doesn't she have the Stealing and Insertion Alice? Maybe she does and hasn't activated it. No that can't be right. Maybe she has no relation to Yuka-san.

"Mayu...Mayu...Mayu!" Jinno yells at me before using his Lightning Alice on me.

I feel the ripple of electric energy even before Jinno could unleash it on me. Stupid Jinno. I focus on the lightning coming at me and absorb it into my body. I feel heat creeping up my fingers and arms before it hits my chest. I let the heat linger in my chest until the heat dissapates within me. Now I have the Lightning Alice, let's give Jin-Jin a surprise. I smirk, my eyes turning back to brown before flashing black once.

"Now Jin-Jin. Do you think that was a smart idea?" I ask, my voice void of any emotion. Standing up, electricity crackles around me and white sparks running down the length of my hair. "You know that I have the Stealing and Insertion alice along with the others, don't you?"

"Y-yes" Jinno mumbles. He starts to back away, scared.

"Now, why did you use your Alice on me?"

"Because you needed to be punished for not paying attention." I use my Water Alice along with my new Lightning Alice to create a dragon to charge at Jinno.

_"Remember the punishment you'll receive if you kill a teacher."_ His masked face flashes in my mind.

"Tch." I divert the dragon up to the ceiling. I take notice of simple algebraic problem up on the board. I walk up and answer it in one line. After that, I stalk out of the room, again, and run to my dorm. There was no need to stay in the classroom. I was and still am pissed off to no end.

I reach the door that says "Room 372" and open the door to my special star room. I look at the clock. "It's 12:00, I have two hours to sleep before I have DA class with Hyuuga." Just then I felt the stupid mind reader Koko, using his Alice. Who is he using it on? I focus on his Alice using my own telepathy and find out he is using it on Mikan. What's going on in her classroom? Wait, why do I even care what's happening to her? Whatever, I better find out. So much for that nap.

I walk out onto my balcony and jump off and grab a thick branch with my hands and swing into a backflip and land on the ground. I sprint over to the elementary division and stop outside Mikan's class room. I open the door and walk into the room.

"What's going on in here?" I demand, silencing everyone.

**Hey its Sakura-chan! the progress is coming along. slowly but surely. but since its summer i'll tryto uodate as soon as i can. i have to edit the chapters which is why there are some slight changes. if youhadread this same story before i delered it by accident. some of the changes are the fact that mayu nolonger has the nullification alice. and others. but anyway... bai for now!**


	4. Chapter 3: Trouble with Classmates?

**Disclamer: Sakura-chan will never ever EVER own Gakuen Alice. Just Mayu right now.**

"I said, 'what's going on in here?'" I ask again. looking around I see Mikan up in the air. That's odd. She should have nullified it. Unless she has the Levitation alice, but I highly doubt that since she looks like she is on the edge of tears. I look around again and see this tan bald kid using his Alice to lift her up.

"Anyone going to answer me?" I ask for the third time, getting highly pissed off.

"Sakura-san was being disrespectful to Natume-sama and Ruka-sama. She doesn't even have an Alice." This snobby, little girl with permed green hair and emerald eyes says. She must be part of Hyuuga's fan club. I hate people like that.

"Oh, Mikan does have an Alice, Permy." I emphasize the nickname I just gave her. She flinches in response. "In fact, she has one of the rarest and most feared Alice." I hear a lot of whispers as to what it could be. "Now, let Mikan down Baldy."

"No." Baldy glares me down. "She needs to be punished for what she did." Seeing as how this is getting no where, I walk over to him. I bend down and sweep his legs out from under him. He falls down and loses his concentration on his Alice.

I stand back up and catch the falling Mikan. "You okay?"

"Yea, thanks Mayu." She doesn't look in my eyes. I set her back down on the ground. She stands behind me.

"Oi, Wolfy. What Alice does she have?" Hyuuga asks.

"Oh, I'm not going to tell you Hyuuga. Mikan doesn't even know it herself. So it's not my right to tell you."

"Hn. Oi, Polka, come here." Hyuuga demands.

"My name isn't Polka! It's Mikan!" Mikan yells from behind my legs.

"That's it!" Baldy runs over to Mikan and pulls on her pigtails pulling her to the ground. I sigh. I knew that attitude of hers is going to get her in a ton of trouble. He winds up to punch Mikan, but Imai uses her Horse Hoof Glove.

"Invention #003: Horse Hoof Glove. It releases a lot of power when hitting idiots." Imai says nobody in particular. Who the hell is she talking to? "Nobody gets to make this idiot cry but me."

"Why you!" Baldy charges at Imai but she hits him with her Deer Hoof G

"There is also its sister, the Deer Hoof Glove. Well, there goes my chance of getting the Honors Student Award. And it's your entire fault Mikan." With that Imai walks out of the classroom.

"Hotaru!" Mikan wails.

"Mikan-chan. It's best to leave her alone for a while." Tobita explains trying to get Mikan to stop crying.

"Okay..." She sniffles.

"Hyuuga, what were you saying earlier?" I ask getting tired of this scene.

"Oi, Polka. See those woods over there? Those are the Northern Woods. I want you and a friend to walk through it. If you can prove that you have an Alice, then I will accept you as an Alice."

"Mayu, will you come with me?" Mikan asks giving me the puppy eyes.

"Why should I? Aren't you scared of me? You did leave the bathroom when I wasn't looking."

"Yes, I am scared but I know you're a good person. I can feel it."

I need to get my mission in the Northern Woods anyway. "Fine, I'll come."

"No, you may not bring Wolfy, Polka." Hyuuga says.

"Why not?" Mikan responds.

"She already knows your Alice; it has to be one of us."

"Fine." Mikan responds. She pouts looking around the room.

"Mikan-chan, I'll go with you." Tobita hesitently volunteers.

"Alright, let's go!" Mikan loudly yells.

We walk toward the entrance to the Northern Woods. I start heading into the woods when I smell something. I quickly change into my half demon form and sniffed the air getting a more structured scent. Hm... smells like Tobita is scared.

"I don't think this is a good idea." He says. I knew that was coming from his scent.

"Whatever. You can back out if you want to Tobita. But I'm still going in." I continue to walk into the woods. "Mikan, you can follow me if you want to or back out. I couldn't care less."

"C-Coming Mayu." Mikan says running to catch up with me. I hear Mikan mutter something under her breath. "What's up with Mayu? Why is she acting so mean and cold to Tobita and me? It's like she's changed personalities or is even a different person."

Hearing this, I frown. If only you knew Mikan, if only you knew.

**Please Rate and Review! Constructive critisism is recomended and greatly appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 4: Northern Woods Confrontation

**Disclamer: Sakura-chan will never ever EVER own Gakuen Alice. Just Mayu right now.**

* * *

The Northern Woods looks like your average woods with trees. We walk for a few minutes in silence. The animals sense my presence and steer clear from me. I try not to think about Mikan and her relation to Yuka-san.

_Beep...Beep...Beep... _

_I check my cell phone and see that I have a text message. _

_Come to the Northern Woods training area to receive your mission and training. Don't be late._

_-Persona _

Damn it. I thought I would have to go later. "Hey, Mikan. I have to go somewhere real quick, okay? I'll try and get Tobita to come." I tell her turning around.

"Okay." She responds quietly.

_"Tobita, Tobita. Can you hear me?"_ I call out using my Telepathy Alice.

_"Hello? Whose there?"_ He frantically calls out in his head.

_"It's Mayu. I'm using my Telepathy Alice." _ I roll my eyes. _ "Can you come and help Mikan through the woods? Where are you?"_

"I'm right here. I have been following you guys to make sure you will be safe." Tobita says popping out of the bushes. "It's not safe for two girls to be here...Er...I mean, Mikan only. Shimizu-san, you would be okay here."

Shit. I had felt that someone was following us. But the presence wasn't a threat. Man, I can not allow Persona to find out. "Whatever. See you later, Mikan. Oh, and Tobita, make sure that Mikan in not injured or I will hunt you down." With that I leave to the training area.

I walk through the quiet woods. Where are all the animals? I can hear them but not see them. Oh, right they're probably hiding from me. "Shit. Why do I have to be like this?" I mutter under my breath. I continue to walk for a little while until I come to a clearing. The clearing is scarred from the using too many Alices and no life grows here due to Persona's Alice.

I quickly shift into my half wolf form. Persona doesn't like it when I use my Telepathy Alice on him, but rather talk to me face to face. It's like he has something to hide from me. He doesn't want me picking through his mind to find out. I sit in the center of the clearing and listen for any movement. Closing my eyes, I focus on any sound. To my left, a few feet away there are two bunnies hopping around. To my right, I hear Mikan, Tobita, and Imai walking. When did Imai join the group? I hope Mikan is okay. And behind me there is wind blowing towards me. But I don't feel the wind. Wait, it's a dagger. I open my eyes and catch the dagger by the handle and throw it at Persona.

"Nice try, Persona. You can't hurt me." I say, standing up.

"You know that I would never try to hurt you." Persona says before disintegrating the dagger. "I knew you'd catch it." I narrow my eyes at this comment. Yeah right. You can't wait to get rid of me.

"What's my mission." I demand.

"You have two. Train that girl who you are with..." He explains bluntly.

"How the hell did you know?"

"Oh, don't play stupid with me. Narumi told the ESP and the ESP told me. Whatever the ESP knows, I know. Don't worry, I won't tell you to kill her as long as she doesn't not weaken my Lone Wolf." He says airily.

"Damn it, Narumi." I mutter under my breath. "What's my other one."

'Here's the folder. You have to retrieve a CD and kill everybody in the AAO building." He throws the folder at me. I catch it and scan through the contents quickly.

"Fine. Now, who am I training against? You? Or a tree?"

"You are fighting Hyuuga. Come here, Hyuuga." He motions for Hyuuga to come foward.

"Tch, whatever." Hyuuga walks out behind the trees, where I aimed the dagger. "Oi, Wolfy, nice aim.". He smirks.

"Shut it, Hyuuga." I snap sharply.

"Rules are simple. Fight until one can not move. Do not kill. Use both your Alices and fighting skills. Mayu, you may use any form you like. After you're done, Mayu heal Hyuuga." Why does he have to call me by my first name but Hyuuga by his last? God, it sickens me, he's not even a friend or family.

Hyuuga sends a fireball at me and I create a shield of water. The fireball sizzles out.

"Using a shield is cheating, Wolfy." Hyuuga says.

"No, it's not. You just have to fight me first. A good defense is just as important to a good offense." I smirk behind the wall of water.

"Tch." Hyuuga charges at me to hit me but I freeze him to the ground. "Damn it, Wolfy. You planned this all along." Hyuuga says, struggling to break free of the ice.

"You just never learn, Hyuuga. I do this every time." I smirk. He really never learns. He focuses more on his strength rather than technique and skill. Hyuuga melts the ice and punches me in the jaw. I reel back slightly. My eyes narrow, seeing as he is starting to get serious about this. We continue fighting, Hyuuga managed to hit me a couple of times and burn me and I managed to scratch him and soak him to his bone.

I then hear something that catches my attention. I look up and see a figure fly through the air. "Ahhh...!" screams the figure. The figure sounds a bit like Mikan. How the hell did she get up there? I use the trajectory, angle and speed which she is flying at. Using that information, I manage to figure out that she came from Mr. Bear's house. Oh, what did you do Mikan?

"Mayu, focus." Persona demands. "Or else I'll have you get rid of the problem."

"Leave her alone. She has done nothing to me. She means nothing." I retort back, my eyes turning black again.

"Then continue to fight."

"Fine. Hyuuga you ready?" I ask turning to the panting boy.

"Whatever." He says standing up.

I transform into my wolf form to work on my close range attacks. While I'm in my wolf form I can still use all of my Alices, just not as easily. Hyuuga runs up to me but instead of freezing him, I use my Alice to created a small mound of ice to trip him. He trips over the mound and crashes into a tree. He turns around and I freeze him to the tree. But he melts the ice and jumps onto my back. _Hell no. I am not a rodeo horse, like the ones in Western America. _

I use my Lightning Alice to run electricity through my fur.

"Urgh. Damn you Wolfy." Hyuuga says falling to the ground.

I created a water dragon to charge at Hyuuga. It pushes him back onto a tree trunk. The dragon wraps itself twice around the trunk and Hyuuga, securing him to the tree.

"Damn it. I'll get you for this, Wolfy." He glares at me. He struggles to break free of the constricting water.

_"Yeah right. I'm older than you, stronger than you, and more experienced. You think that you are fully in the darkness, that your life is horrible. You haven't seen my life or even experienced half of the darkness that I'm fully in."_ I tell him baring my canines.

"That's enough. Mayu, release Hyuuga and heal him." Persona demands. I turn to Persona and glare at him.

_"You can't make me."_

"Reverse your transformation, release Hyuuga and heal him or I'll punish your friend."

Damn it. One day I'll kill him, one day. I transform back and release Hyuuga covering him from head to toe with water. I focus on healing his wounds and he starts to glow a shade of crimson. "There, you're all healed Hyuuga." I tell him letting the water to dissipate.

"Tch." Hyuuga responds before returning to the woods.

"Mayu, get over here." Persona calls me. "It's time for your punishment. You know better than to defy me." I walk over to him. Persona raises his hand to caress my face and uses his Death Alice. Damn you, Persona. I start to pull away to use my Healing Alice but Persona grabs my hair and pulls me back. The pain is excruciating and it's creeping down my face to my neck and my heart. Before it reaches my heart, Persona stops it.

"You done already, Persona? I hadn't even noticed you started." I retort as I use my Healing Alice. I glow a darker shade of aqua before I feel that I am all healed.

"You're good to go, Mayu."

"Tch. Whatever." I transform into my wolf form to fly to Mikan. After a few minutes I stop to land to look at my face where Persona first used his Alice on me. I de-transform and use my Water Alice to freeze the water to create a mirror.

"Damn it. He left a scar." The scar runs from my ear to my chin. It traces down my jaw line. I finger the scar he left, feeling the raised skin. "What's this? It's the kanji for wolf."** (A/N: this is the kanji for wolf ****狼****)** There is another scar under my left eye that is the kanji for wolf. It's like he is placing his mark on me. Go to hell you bastard.

I transform back again and continue towards Mikan when I suddenly de-transform and start to fall through the trees. I land on the ground on my feet, but I feel the shock wave pulse through my legs. I can feel a fracture in my shin. Great, now I'm going to have to heal my legs. What happened? That was an extremely strong surge of a Nullification Alice. The only person with a Nullification Alice is Mikan! What happened? I start to run toward the point where I managed to pinpoint the source of the blast. Please, let Mikan be okay. If that bastard hurt her, I will murder him.

* * *

**HOLY CRAP! I havent updated in soo long! I am sooo sorry! Ive just been busy with everything and with my summer work. but how has everybodies summer been so far? I cant believe its almost over. but during school hopefully ill be able to write more... i currently have about 10 chapters written... but im also in a slump... so well see how it goes. bye!**


	6. Chapter 5: Missing Mikan

**Disclamer: Sakura-chan will never ever EVER own Gakuen Alice. Just Mayu right now.**

When I get to the spot where Mikan was last, I notice that the area is empty. Damn, it. I took to long getting here. Now there's no one here. I transform into the half-wolf form and take a sniff of the air and sort through the smells. I can smell the sickly sweet perfume of roses of Narumi, cinnamon of Hyuuga, the mix of tangerines and cherry blossoms of Mikan, the woody smell of Nogi, lavender of Imai, chocolate of Tobita, and death of Persona. Damn it. _What did he do to Mikan? _

I shift into my smaller wolf for to go undetected to the D.A. class. I have been using my alices a lot today... I wonder how this is affecting my health. Well, tonight before my mission, I'm going to have to get another healing session done. After a few minutes of running I get through the forest. At this time I wish I had the Teleporting Alice. I'll steal it from one of my classmates.

A few students walk around me, while one looks at me, and walks up to me. She pets me on the head thinking I was a puppy. I'll let her to what she wants. _I remember Yuka-san used to do this to calm me down. _ All of a sudden a huge crowd of students shows up and start to pet me. Well, so much for going undetected.

I sigh. _Will this ever end?_ I let the the students to pet me. Soon it gets out of control so I shake my fur and walk away. I continue walking until I get to the door of the D.A. class. I de-transform quickly and kick the door down. "What did you do to Mikan, you bastard?" I demand as the dust clears.

"What do you mean, my little Lone Wolf?" Persona asks with false innocence.

"Oh you know what I mean. Where is Mikan?" I demand, my eyes turning coal black.

"I didn't do anything. She's fine, Narumi has her."

"You better not be lying, or else." With that I walk out of the room.

I walk into the forest to find the clearing I go to whenever I am pissed. In the clearing, there is a tree where the trunk is dented in from me punching it so many times. "Damn it!" I yell as I punch the tree. "Why did I do that? Now he knows that I care for her. I made a promise to Yuka-san to protect her daughter when I come to the academy. Damn it!" With a final punch the trunk collapses. _Oh... the poor tree._ But I have been hitting it a lot since I've gotten here. It must have gotten really weak. I look at my hand and see my knuckles are bleeding from the abrasive trunk.

I look up at the sky and notice that the sun is going down. I walk back to my room and flop onto my bed. My mission doesn't start until midnight, so I have six hours to sleep and heal. With one last look at the clock, I fall fast asleep.

**Please Rate and Review! Constructive critisism is recomended and greatly appreciated.**


	7. Chapter 6: The Dream of a Pure Heart

**Disclamer: Sakura-chan will never ever EVER own Gakuen Alice. Just Mayu right now.**

_"Mayu, please listen to me." A voice calls out to me._

_"Yuka-san? Is that you?" A bright light blinds me before a scene from my past appears. A little ten year old me sitting in my room at the AAO with Yuka-san. That's the night I was taken to the Academy. _

_"Mayu, tonight the Academy is sending some of their D.A. students on a mission to retrieve something. I want you to be taken with them to the Academy to be enrolled." Yuka-san tells me. _

_"How will I do that? I highly doubt that they will take me for no reason." Little me asks. _

_"Say that you have the information they are looking for. Read their minds to find out what they are looking for and grab it. And when they take you to the Academy, if my daughter Mikan is there, please protect her with your life." _

_"How will I know she is your daughter?" Little me asks. She tilts her head to the side._

_"She will look like me and have the Nullification and Stealing and Insertion Alice. But her Stealing and Insertion Alice is not active because I had stolen it so she would be safe."_

_"Okay. I got it Yuka-san." _

_"Thank you Mayu. Even though my daughter is somewhere else, not knowing me, you are like a daughter to me." She scratches little me on the head. Little me yawnsnand stretches._

_"Thank you for everything Yuka-san. Even though I don't have a family, you are like a mom to me. And I will protect your daughter with my life." _

_"Now sleep. You have a long night ahead of you." Yuka says before tucking me into bed. _

_"Good night, Yuka-san." _(A/N: would it be good night?)_ Little me says before falling asleep. "I know that you will keep that promise, Mayu. Because you have a pure heart." Yuka-san says leaving my room._

_Beep... Beep... Beep... _

"Ugh... has five hours already gone by?" I ask before shutting my alarm clock off.

I don't even remember turning my alarm clock on. _A pure heart, yeah right. My hands, eyes and heart are stained with blood of the other people that I have killed. _I don't even deserve to have the last name Shimizu. (A/N: Shimizu means pure water in Japanese.)

"Well, better get dressed." I say as I get up from bed. I walk over to my closet and find my cargo pants with chains a form-fitting black t-shirt. I take off my clothes, so all I'm left in is my underwear, bra and my little dagger that I keep on my thigh. I pull on my clothes and walk over to the bathroom. I grab my brush and pull my hair up into a high pony.

There, all ready. Now I just have to heal myself to keep my lifespan in check. (A/N: I don't exactly know if this is possible or even safe.) Using my Water Alice, I coat my lungs with water. I also heal my knuckles and fracture in my leg. During this I have to hold my breath to make sure I don't drown. I activate my Healing Alice. I start to glow a dark shade of aqua. Hopefully, I'm not too late. I need all the strength I can get. The glow starts to dissipate telling me that I'm done healing. I remove the water from my lungs and leave for the forest

**Please Rate and Review! Constructive critisism is recomended and greatly appreciated.**


	8. Chapter 7:Help from an Unexpected Person

**Disclamer: Sakura-chan will never ever EVER own Gakuen Alice. Just Mayu right now.**

I leap from branch to branch, closing in on my destination, the AAO base. I land on a branch on the edge of a clearing. I can see the building a few hundred feet in front of me. Okay, so get in, get the disk, and get out. Kill everybody in sight. I shift into my wolf form but this time instead of my fur being golden brown and a sandy brown underbelly, I change it to be a charcoal gray and a dark gray underbelly. I still keep my markings in my fur as well. I use my Lightning Alice to run electricity through my charcoal fur.

I leap off the branch and land on the soft moist ground. I run full speed towards the building. Something flies by my ear and is burnt by the electricity in my fur. Seems like I've been spotted. They're not taking any chances. I guess the electricity makes me easier to spot. I use my Telepathy Alice to find out what they are thinking.

_"I better hurry. I can see Lone Wolf. I have to warn everybody. I don't think she can see me up in the trees."_ Found you. I look up and see an AAO goon.

_"You know, I have the Telepathy Alice right? Too bad you're not going to live to tell anybody."_ I tell him.

His face showing his shock. He leaps down onto my back to snap my neck but the electricity in my fur paralyzes him before he even grabs my neck.

"Damn it. Where did you get the electricity alice?" He asks. He joots in pain.

_"I found it being ill-used by a teacher. So I stole it."_ I tell him before ripping his head off with my mouth. Yuck... no matter how many times I've done this, I cannot stand the taste of blood. I throw his lifeless head onto the ground in disgust. I proceed to electrocute the body to disintegrate it when the body goes up in flames. There is only one person I know who uses this alice.

_"What the hell do you want Hyuuga?_" I demand.

"I was told to help you, Persona's orders." He tells me, stepping out of the shadows.

_"Why? The bastard doesn't trust me? I can take care of myself. I'm not called the Lone Wolf for nothing." _I turn to look at Hyuuga.

"No, he does. He just wants me to..." He drags out the sound.

_"To what? Spit it out Hyuuga." _

"To learn from you." He says averting his gaze.

_"Fine, but I'm running towards the building. If you can't keep up, I'm leaving you behind."_ I tell him, turning towards the building.

"Fine."

I start running full speed towards the building without anyone approaching us. I stop to listen for anything but everything is silent. I don't even hear Hyuuga behind me. Sighing, I run back from where I came. About five minutes behind me, Hyuuga is leaning against a tree panting.

"Damn it, Wolfy. Don't go so fast." he says in between pants.

_"If you want, I'll carry you." _I offer him.

"Hn." He walks over to hop onto my back.

_"No, not my back."_ I say moving away from him. He falls face first to the ground.

"Then how?" He asks, glaring at me. He wipes the mud on his cheek off.

_"Like the cat you are."_ I say, picking him up gently by the collar. My teeth managed not to tear his collar, luckily.

"What the hell? Let me go!" He says struggling to get out. His struggling causes me to peirce the fabric.

_"No, unless you want to run. And stop struggling, you're going to tear your collaar and I'm going to drop you."_ I snap at him. He stops struggling instantly. I start to run back towards the building at a slower pace so Hyuuga doesn't bounce around so much. Knowing that I am more vulnerable like this, I listen very carefully to my surroundings. There is someone on my right following us. _Let's see how fast this person is at running. _I flip Hyuuga into the air and catch him on my back.

"What the hell was that for Wolfy?" Hyuuga demands in a raspy whisper.

_"There is someone following us. Don't worry, my electric bound fur won't affect you. Now hold onto my fur tightly. It's fine, you won't hurt me."_ As soon as I felt Hyuuga grab hold of my fur, I break into a full sprint for the little distance left before the building. I stop at the edge of the forest. _"What do you think we should do?"_ I ask him.

"Do what?" He starts to dismount me but I shake my head, silently telling him to stay on.

_"How we get into get building, obviously."_ I say, rolling my eyes.

"What do you mean, how?" He leans in to whisper in my ear.

_"I mean should I fly us in or barge through the front doors? There are guards blocking the front door and the disk is on the top floor." _

"Fly in then. But how will we kill all the AAO?"

_"Drown them, shock them, or burn them. There are many different options. We have Alices, Idiot." _

"Do whatever you want." He mutters unhappily.

_"Alright. I'm going. I want you to lie low on my back and drop roll onto the roof." _

"Why lie low?"

_"Idiot. I'm called the Lone wolf. I have a rep to keep."_ Hyuuga stays silent and I leap onto a branch and climb up a tree. When I get to the top, I leap off the branch and fly towards the building. I feel Hyuuga shift his weight as he lies down on my back.

"There she is!" Someone yells below me.

"Get her!" Another one yells.

"Who has the Flying Alice?" Another follows.

I create a large water dragon and infuse it with my electric alice and let it loose on the men below._ I'm so glad Yuka-san taught me how to create animals with my alices that have minds of their own._ As the dragon wreaks havoc below me, I fly over towards the roof not slowing down. Hyuuga drops off of my back and I land on the roof's ledge. I look down to see if anyone survived my attack and I see every person's corpse singed and soaked. My dragon looks up at me and then dissipates and I reabsorb it.

Seeing that no one is around, I de-transform to talk to Hyuuga. "What's our next plan of action?" I ask him.

"Aren't you supposed to still be in your wolf form?" He asks, looking up from the roof.

"Yes. But I need to talk to you about our plan of action. It is much easier on both of us if I'm human."

"Whatever. First, we need to get through this metal. I suggest using my alice." He creates as small flame above his pointer finger but lets it die out quickly.

"Fine. Then drop down. They won't be expecting you since I usually work alone." Hyuuga uses a small flame to cut through the inch metal roof. He cuts a square big enough for my wolf form to get through. He drops down and I follow suit. Before I land I hear Hyuuga say "Shit. It's a trap." I immediately transform into my wolf form. I do a front flip and land on all four paws.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Lone Wolf and the Black Cat." Someone says to the right of me. The lights flick on blinding me but I quickly recover. _Damn it. We're surrounded._ There is a circle of people surrounding Hyuuga and me. Hyuuga is pressed up against my hindquarters in a fighting stance. The man who spoke comes into view. He has blond hair and warm, ice blue eyes. _No... Hiro.._

**Please Rate and Review! Constructive critisism is recomended and greatly appreciated. So I'm finally up to date with what I have typed. I just have to type up the rest of what I have written. So hopefully I'll be able to update again soon. Oh and Hiro is my own character. bai!**


	9. Chapter 8: A Person From the Past

_**Sakura-chan: I do not own Gakuen Alice and never will. I only own Mayu and Hiro.**_

* * *

_"What are you doing alive? I thought I killed you." _I demand from him. I crouch in a defensive position.

"Aw... poor Mayu. Don't you know I have the Longevity Alice?" He mocks.

_"Shut it. A bastard like you doesn't deserve the Longevity Alice." _I snap. A low rumble starts at the base of my throat and a growl passes my snarling lips.

He starts pacing around the room, circling Hyuuga and me. "You know, it is such a shame that we have to kill you. You have a gift. A gift to be a perfect assassin. Such a shame that I'm letting your poor mother's death go to waste."

_"Shut the hell up. It's not my fault my mother was murdered by you." _At this point, I notice that Hyuuga has been extremely quiet. _What's going on in your mind, Hyuuga?_

_"Her mother was killed. By this guy? Who exactly is Wolfy? And what's her relation to him?"_

_So many questions Hyuuga. So many answers that I'm not going to give._

"Why don't you detransform, Mayu? I want to see the beautiful girl I raised myself."

_"Hyuuga. When I revert back I want you to escape. They're going to attack after I transform." _I tell Hyuuga through telepathy.

_"How do you know this?" _He responds back skeptically.

_"Because the blondie, his name is Hiro. He's in charge and he is the one who taught me most of what I know."_ I respond back. I revert back into a human, using my long ransformation to allow Hyuuga to escape through the door. After the steam disappears caused by the fire and water, I look up. "Happy now Hiro? Here is the murderer that you raised." I start to back up towards the wall where the stupid AAO goons left alone.

"I wouldn't say murderer. Murderer is so negative." He emphasizes the last word. "I like to say gift bringer." _Gift of what? Death? You sound just like Persona. Now if I can distract them until I can get to the wall, I'll be able to cover my back and attack. _

I continue to back up slowly while Hiro hopefully doesn't suspect anything. "So, Hiro. What are you going to do with me?" I ask when I feel the cold wall behind me.

"Well, I was told to kill whoever came here, but since we would like you to come back home to the AAO, I'll just capture you." He raises his hand to signal to attack.

The AAO goons attack all at once. I immediately shift into a fighting stance. I ten use my Water and Lightning Alice to create two dragons. My usual aqua blue dragon made of smooth shifting water, and a white dragon made of crackling electricity. The two dragons leave my side to start attacking the goons on their own. They work together almost in an intricate dance, their forms shifting and coiling in time with each other.

While my dragons keep the goons busy. I run up to Hiro to fight him. Hiro has the Alice of Telepathy which I stole from him. He also has the Ice Alice and Longevity Alice.

"Hey Hiro. This brings back some memories from my fun times at the AAO, huh?" I yell to him, before punching him in the gut. He doubles over in pain and I take the chance to knee him in the face and kick him across the room, taking out three goons as well._ Something is wrong. He is never this easy to beat. He is normally a step ahead of me. What are you planning?_ I back up but then I feel something prodding my back.

"Take one more step and I'll shoot." A voice says behind my back.

"Luna, we want her alive, not dead." Hiro scolds, standing up.

"I don't care. She's a bitch, who is the favorite of Z and the Academy. She deserves to die." Luna says behind me. She never stops talking. She has a stupid whiny high voice for an adult. As much as I'm going to regret this, I'm going to need Hyuuga's help.

_"Hey, Hyuuga. I know you can hear me, so listen up. Wherever you are, go to the roof where we entered. When you get there, use your Alice to set the room aflame." _I don't even bother to listen to his response. I just hope Hiro didn't hear me. I didn't feel him prodding my mind and I didn't feel the sensation of the use his Alice.

I reach under my shirt to grab the dagger I had placed on my torso. "So, Luna… has a bitch like you found a toy to play with in bed?" I ask knowing that she will go on and on about her new sex toy.

"Well yes, in fact I have! He's extremely good-looking and very good in bed. Too bad his…" _Ew… but effective for getting her distracted. _I grab the dagger and stab Luna in the stomach. I pull the dagger out and wipe the blade clean of her blood.

"…You heartless bitch. What thehell did you do?" Luna screams at me dropping her gun.

"Oh, just escaping from you sex talk. Ta ta!" I grab the gun and run out of the room. I close the door and freeze the shut. Leaving just as the room bust into flames. I hear the screams of the goons. But I don't hear Luna's or Hiro's screams.

_Shit. Hiro must have read my mind, and they must have escaped._ I turn left and run down the hall to escape. As I run, I pass by a figure walking in the other direction. I stop running. _That looks just like Yuka-san. _ I turn around and there is nobody there. _Am I seeing things? _I continue down the hall. I reach the end of the hall and I blast open the wall using my dragon. I drop down and land on all four paws.

I take off towards the academy. I run for a while, but I keep getting a sense that someone is watching me. I stop and focus on the presence. But when I stop, I can't feel the presence anymore. _Weird, huh? It must be my imagination._ I continue running and I finally reach the academy. I de-transform and walk through the gates. I walk towards the D.A. classroom where I'm supposed to meet Persona after I'm done. But I then realize that I do not have the CD. _Damn it. I hope Hyuuga grabbed the disk._

I turn around and find a Sakura tree to rest on. (A/N. Not Mikan and Natsume's tree. A different one.) I climb to the middle of the branches so I would be hidden and lay down. _You better get here fast and have the disk Hyuuga. Or it won't be just Persona's fury, you will get. _Luckily, Hyuuga reaches the school a few minutes after I did. I watch as he walks over to a different Sakura tree and slump against the trunk.

I continue to watch as he starts to cough. The low hacking cough that is all too familiar to me. The cough gets louder and more frequent as he coughs up blood. The realization dawns on me. He has the fourth Alice type just like me. I drop down from the branch and walk over to him.

"Hey, Hyuuga. I hope you grabbed the disk. We're going to Persona." I say coolly.

I don't get a worded reply but a simple grunt. I walk towards the DA classroom.

"Hyuuga, give me the disk." I demand.

He takes the disk out of his pocket and flips it over to me. I catch it and place it into my pocket. We walk in silence with the occasional cough from Hyuuga. We reach the door to the DA classroom and I open the door slowly. Weird. It seems as if there is no one here. I use my Lightning Alice to create a small orb of light.

"Persona! Where the hell are you? We brought the CD back!" I yell. The only answer I get is my own echo. But at the end of my echo I hear a scream. I turn towards the sound and I hear it again. It's a girl's scream coming from the special star dorms. That sounds just like Mikan.

"Mikan!" I bolt out of the classroom and towards the girl's dormitory. All of a sudden I am surrounded by flames, cutting off my path. I turn around to face Hyuuga. "What the hell?"

"Why…do…you…care for her?" He asks in between pants. _He is using his Alice too much; he is going to collapse soon._

"Why? I don't know. Maybe because I sense a forgotten part of me. Or maybe because I made a promise to someone close to me long ago." I reply. "Or maybe I sense something in her, something that will save me from the darkness in my heart." I mumble under my breath. I step through the flames not bothering about getting burned. "You're lucky I'm in a hurry or you would have collapsed already." I run towards the girl's dormitory without looking back.

Now which room is hers? She has the Nullification Alice so she should be a special star. I walk towards the special star rooms and I see that every one of them is empty. I then hear Mikan scream again but this time above me. _What is she doing in a No Star bedroom? _I run up the stair to the No Star bedroom. I look around and see Mikan's huddled form in the corner.

"Mikan! Are you okay? What happened?" I rush over to her side.

"T-t-there's a-a-a g-g-ghost!" She cries out in fright.

"Huh?"

"A ghost! Right over there!" She points to the corner opposite of us. I look over and see a piece of paper flapping in the wind.

"Mikan, that's a piece of paper." I reply bluntly.

"Oh, sorry." She looks down at my arm. She sees my burns and her eyes widen. "Are you okay? What happened?" She starts freaking out and runs around the room to find the first aid.

"Mikan… Mikan…!" She doesn't hear me calling her. "MIKAN!" I yell. She stops running and looks over at me. I notice that she has tears in her eyes. "I'm fine, I just had a little run in with Hyuuga before I came here." I flash a small smile in her direction.

"You sure?" She holds the first aid in her hands and looks at my burns to the first aid kit.

"I'm sure." I reassure. I hold my arms out to her. "Look its healing already." I pause. She sniffles trying to calm down. "Now care to tell me why you are in a No Star bedroom?"

"Oh, that…" She starts. "I got in trouble with Jin-Jin. But it wasn't my fault!" She wails, tears forming in her eyes again.

"It's fine. I'm sure you won't be a No Star forever." I promise her. "I'll make sure of it." I mutter under my breath.

"Okay!" She smiles brightly. She really does look like Yuka-san when she smiles. All of a sudden Persona appears in front of us. Mikan screams and hides behind me. "See! I told you there was a ghost!" She whimpers behind me.

"This is much worse than a ghost, Mikan. Much worse." I respond coolly. I push her further behind me.

"I shall take that as a compliment." Persona says airily.

"What do you want, Persona." I demand. I quickly put on my mask and change my personality.

"I came, wanting to know why my Lone Wolf wasn't in the classroom." He pauses and looks at Mikan, who is trembling behind me. "And to introduce myself to my new student." Mikan eeps and presses herself on my back.

"I came here to check up on your new student." I sneer. "I thought I was training her."

"Wait! What are you talking about? What about training?" Mikan wails. We ignore her and continue to talk.

"She is being trained by you but she will start to do missions for me." He smirks.

"No! She is not going on missions that you approve of. Only ones I approve of will be the ones she goes on." I snarl in defense. I can't risk Mikan getting hurt during a mission.

"What are you talking about?" Mikan yells again.

"Nothing!" I snap. "It doesn't concern you at this point!" Mikan whimpers in response. "Ah… I'm sorry Mikan. I didn't mean to snap at you." I say my eyes soften to comfort her.

Persona notices this and clears his throat. "She means nothing to you? From what I have seen, she does mean something."

"She is going to be trained by me. Of course she means something to me!" I snap. "My personality hasn't changed and it never will. She is not a threat to you." I snarl. My eyes narrow in disgust.

"You better be correct. For her sake." He responds nonchalantly.

"I suggest you leave…now. Unless you want to make sure my personality hasn't changed." I threaten. I get into a fighting position. Electricity crackles around me caused by my Lightning Alice.

"No, I don't want any trouble. I just came to tell you that I want the disk." Persona lies. Don't want any trouble. Persona loves causing trouble with everybody around him.

"Here." I take the CD out of my pocket and toss it to him, rather harshly. "Now get the hell out of here."

"Good, I expect to see both of you at five in the Northern Woods." With that last comment, Persona vanishes; leaving me and Mikan behind. I allow myself to look around her No Star bedroom. It is about half the size of my walk-in closet. It is only one room with a window. Under the window there is a small twin bed, with only a small blanket on top, although it's thrown off the bed and on the floor now. In the far corner there is a small sink. _Where the hell is she supposed to go to the bathroom?_

Sensing my staring, Mikan speaks up, "don't worry about my room, Mayu. It might be small, but it is livable." She laughs a small airy laugh.

"You sure? You can live with me if you want." I offer. "I have more than one bed and plenty of room for you to sleep in."

"Yes, I'm sure." She seems reluctant to say that.

"Well the offer's still up, if you don't like this bedroom. Plus you will be able to get the benefits of being a special star if you live with me." I explain further. I stand up from the hardwood. "I have to go. Gotta sleep. Night Mikan." I walk over to the door and leave. "I'll see you in a few hours. I'll wake you."

"Night, Mayu. Wait, why are you coming to wake me up?" She asks.

"Training." I close the door behind me. I walk down the stairs and out into the chilly night. I walk through the Middle School division. A gust of wind sends my long hair fluttering in front of me. I shiver, bringing my hands to my arms for warmth. Another gust sends my hair fluttering behind and makes me step backwards. Weird wind patterns. It's as if someone is trying to get my attention. I turn around and see Yuka-san standing behind me. She holds her arms out. I take a step forward.

"Yuka-san?" I call out.

"Mayu, it is so good to see you again." She responds. Her voice sounds different, lower, huskier even. I run the situation through my head. _It's true that her voice is strangely different, but it is also true that I haven't seen Yuka-san since I was taken here. And it's been five years since then. _I continue to step forward towards her, slowly though.

"Is it really you?" I ask.

"Yes, it is." She responds slowly. It's like she is unsure. I back up slowly. _This isn't Yuka-san. It's an illusion. A dream. Something. I don't know but it isn't her. _ I watch as Yuka-san's face morphs into my mother's before she died.

"M-mom?" I tilt my head to the side, trying to comprehend this turn of events.

"Mayu… why didn't you do anything?" She asks.

"What? What do you mean?" I respond with another question.

"Why didn't' you stop him? Why did you let him kill me?" she asks again. The realization hits me like a wave. She's talking about when I was taken to the AAO by Hiro. The day he killed my mother. My eyes well up with tears from the sudden memory.

"Mom! It isn't my fault!" I yell, collapsing to the ground. "I was only a baby! Only a baby!" I start to hyperventilate as the memories start to flood my mind. _ This isn't good. I'm completely vulnerable like this. I shouldn't even be like this anymore. _ The memories flash before my eyes. The warm, ice colored eyes. The blood seeping out of my mother's wounds. Her strangled cries as she was dying. The three gunshots. All so clear like they happened yesterday.

I hear a gunshot, then everything goes black.

* * *

**Hey guys! I've been updating a whole lot more. Hope your happy!**

**I know you guys are out there! Please Review and I'll give you a cookie!**


End file.
